The Scottsdale Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) proposal involves a multidisciplinary group of physicians and other medical professionals dedicated to continue high quality clinical cancer treatment, cancer prevention, and cancer control research. This application responds to a continued need to bring these benefits of the National Cancer Program to a substantial population in Scottsdale and its regional referral area. Participants have demonstrated significant achievements in clinical cancer research, public education, and professional medical education. Scottsdale has a well-established and productive relationship with its primary research base, the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). Since 1987, the Scottsdale medical community has generated clinical cancer research data of excellent quality by placing large numbers of patients on high-priority, nationally - approved, clinical cancer research protocols. Scottsdale research base affiliations also include the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and Mayo Clinic. Our specific objectives include the further development of available cancer prevention, cancer treatment, and cancer control research protocols to patients in Scottsdale, other areas in the state of Arizona, western New Mexico, southern Utah, southeastern California, southeastern Nevada, southwestern Colorado, and the greater Phoenix area. This project will continue to speed the transfer of newly developed cancer intervention technology to reduce regional cancer morbidity and mortality through widespread community applications. We have the ability to continue participation in specific cancer prevention and control protocols in view of our demonstrated professional discipline and established access to a substantial local and regional referral patient population base. Through community-based volunteer organizations and activities, public education and professional education, the Scottsdale CCOP will increase the number of patients involved in cancer prevention and control research studies. Cancer prevention and control research protocol participation will be further facilitated by local and regional primary health care providers. Scottsdale deserves a CCOP award by virtue of its record of proven past performance in clinical cancer research protocols, and its potential for increasing local and regional cancer prevention and control research. We confidently predict that Scottsdale will enter more than 100 patients on clinical cancer treatment research protocols and more than 50 patients on clinical cancer prevention and control protocols during the first year of the grant award.